powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie
Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie also know as just Winnie and later on Winnie Skullovitch was the Pink Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger and later on when Master Vile attacked earth the last Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger she along with her friends in the 60's were the first team of Rangers that were able to hand Zerak his first Defeat that paved the way for the remaining team of power rangers. Later on she mets a young man and eventfully marries him becoming Winnie Skullovitch. Later on giving birth to a young boy by the name of Eugene Skullovitch. It was Zerak who caused her to realize that peaceful negotiations don't always work. Personality Winnie is a lot of things, Smart, Beautiful and well athletic individual but, one thing she is not, is a dummie. Winnie has always been praised on her brains along with her gracefulness but, she has never been one to want to fight. She always saw herself as a pacifist though and though. However, as she got older into the Mighty Morphin Era of power rangers she became a very strict individual that would discipline those who needed it, thus what caused her son Skull to rebel and start hanging out with Bulk at the start of the mighty morphin series but, she eventually stofted up and realized the error of her ways. Life As A Power Ranger Search For The Groovy Rangers Winnie made her debut during "Deflowered" where she and a few of her friends were protesting Violice feeling there was always a way for peaceful negotiations. It was during this time that the Morphin grid had selected her to become the Pink Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger. However, the groovy rangers had little to act as The Butcher was one step ahead of them and got to Winnie first sending down General Flamewing against Winnie. Zerak ended up poking the bear one to many times and eventually caused Winnie to snap and take up the mantle of the Pink Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger. During "The Dance Of The Tiger" Winnie and Francine were seen talking about this whole situation. Winnie didn't want to do this as it went against everything she stood for and wanted to know if there was a way out. She was explained to that once the powers chose you, there was no out until your time as a ranger was done. However, Francine made Winnie a promise that when all was said and done and Zerak was on a one-way ticket out of San Fransisco, She would never again Ask Winnie to do something like this thus, causing her to fully take up the mantle. During "Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky!" Winnie was one of the individuals that saw the battle of the band's event. However, it didn't last long due to the Tenga's launching an attack at the battle of the bands. However, it was only thanks to her, Kaitlyn, Francine and Royce that they were able to convince Leon and Jeremy to fill the final rolls as the Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers. A feat that to this very day Winnie has no idea how they pulled it off but, somehow someway they managed to pull it off. Enforcer Ranger Crisis Meeting Raymar and Compoany During the Events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers!" Much like most of her friends, she met with Raymar and the company, not suspecting much of them thinking they were just a group of Teenagers that had just moved to San Fransisco, Being the woman she was she was very friendly in introducing herself. Later on when introduced to Zeran's good friend, Rourik Winnie and Kaitlyn were the ones who ended up giving Rourik a make over so he could blend into the 1960s not knowing what kind of danger awaited her and her team with their new friends. The Arrival Of Zedd WIP Operation Devistation WIP The Final Battle Against Groarke WIP Aftermath WIP Post-Ranger Life WIP Return Of The Groovy Rangers WIP Category:HollowOmega